


Veldig varmt her

by pagnilagni



Series: Smut [9]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Edging, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Semi-Public Sex, Skandi Smut, messenger sex
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: Gratulerer med dagen til Mermaidsandmermen, en av de mest produktive skandinaviske forfatterne❤️❤️❤️ Er du snart klar for din svenske-debut du også, kanskje?Denne historien er resultatet av en utfordring i en gruppe jeg er i, smut på skandinavisk, med gitt tema. Ganske eksplisitte greier, altså, så om du heller vil ha familievennlig angst så anbefaler jeg kanskje en annen historie. Tidsmessig befinner vi oss noen år frem i tid, Isak har rukket å bli 22 år (og Even er 24).





	Veldig varmt her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MermaidsandMermen (SophiaSoames)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaSoames/gifts).



> Gratulerer med dagen til Mermaidsandmermen, en av de mest produktive skandinaviske forfatterne❤️❤️❤️ Er du snart klar for din svenske-debut du også, kanskje?
> 
> Denne historien er resultatet av en utfordring i en gruppe jeg er i, smut på skandinavisk, med gitt tema. Ganske eksplisitte greier, altså, så om du heller vil ha familievennlig angst så anbefaler jeg kanskje en annen historie. Tidsmessig befinner vi oss noen år frem i tid, Isak har rukket å bli 22 år (og Even er 24).

Han hører den iltre pipingen fra alarmen langt borte og gnurer hodet under puten for å slippe den. Even legger seg halvveis over ham og slår den av. Lyden gir seg, og Even blir liggende oppå ham. Han kjenner den varme pusten hans mot nakken, morgenånden sniker seg ned under puten. Han lukter syrlig, litt bittert. Leppene er tørre når de presser seg mot den tynne huden bak øret, det kiler når han planter små kyss under øreflippen. Hånden hans glir ned langs siden på Isak, den stopper på rumpa. Even begynner å gni ham lett over rumpeballen med fingertuppene, langfingeren glir langsomt frem og tilbake i furen mellom rumpemuskelen og lårmuskelen. Isak lukker øynene og kjenner at pusten begynner å gå tyngre. Pikken hans er stiv og presses litt ubehagelig mot madrassen, han prøver å vrikke på hoftene så Even skal flytte seg litt slik at han kan bytte til en mer behagelig stilling. Even klemmer hardt om rumpen hans og presser seg rytmisk mot ham. Han er like kåt, kjenner Isak. Pikken hans gnir mot låret hans, den våt på tuppen og glir lett mot den huden. Even bøyer kneet så han kommer litt nærmere ham, men flytter seg fortsatt ikke.

Med et rykk snur Isak seg og kommer løs. Han vrir seg over på ryggen og trekker Even tilbake mot seg. Med sultne lepper kysser han Even, fort, hardt, dypt, intenst. Han sprer beina og gjør plass til Even mellom dem, legger leggene bak knærne hans og presser dem så tett sammen som han greier. Han kjenner at Evens bevegelser blir raskere og mer rykkvise, de beveger seg nesten i takt. Pikkene ligger inntil hverandre, de smører magen og glir mot hverandre, gjennom hverandres fuktighet. Isak beveger hånden ned mellom dem og tar tak i dem begge og begynner bevege hånden i en rytmisk bevegelse.

Så ringer det på døren.  
“Faen”, mumler Isak.  
“Drit i det”, stønner Even. Han slikker ham i halsgropen, de små, raske slikkene som får Isak til å sitre. Isak bøyer hodet bakover. Han kjenner hånden beveger seg mer ukontrollert nå, greier ikke holde fokus på den jevne bevegelsen lenger.

Det ringer på igjen.  
“Faen.” Isak stønner det ut i luften, uten å gjøre mine til å flytte på seg.  
Even stivner til. “Helvete. Det er elektrikeren. Han som skal bytte strømmåler.”  
“Drit i ham”, mumler Isak.  
“Nei, vi kan ikke det, de truer jo med tvangsgebyr fordi vi ikke har greid være hjemme tre ganger allerede!”  
“Arrrrghhh.” Oppgitt slipper Isak taket i dem og legger seg bakover i sengen igjen.  
Even kysser ham lett. “Jeg kan gå da.”  
“Nei, du kan jo ikke det! Du….du… ser så jævlig nypult ut.” Isak ser litt sjokkert på Even.  
“Tror du du er så mye bedre?”  
Isak flirer. “Nei. Ok, gå da. Men ikke gjør deg deilig for elektrikeren.”  
“Stikker ikke av naken med elektrikeren nå du ligger der og er så jævlig deilig, ass.”  
“Even, du må ha klær på deg.”  
Even smiler mot ham. “Jada, jeg skal ha klær på.” Han står på ett ben og forsøker få på seg en grå joggebukse han plukket opp fra gulvet, før han triver en t-skjorte fra skittentøyskurven.

Det ringer på for tredje gang.

“Jada, jeg kommer!” roper Even høyt.  
“Han hører deg ikke. Han er jo nede”, sier Isak. Med ett begynner Evens telefon å ringe. Isak tar den og ser på den. Displayet viser “Strøm Elektro”. “Det er elektrikeren. Vil du ta den?” Han rekker den mot Even. “Ja, det er Even. Jada, vi er hjemme. Kommer og åpner nå jeg. Jada!”

Hoderystende går han mot døren. I døråpningen snur han seg mot Isak. “Du bør kanskje stå opp. Elektrikeren kommer inn hit, liksom.” Han løfter øyenbrynet mens han nikker mot sikringsskapet som henger bak soveromsdøren deres. Med et stønn setter Isak seg opp i sengen og begynner raskt å kle på seg.

17 minutter og 32 sekunder senere blinker det i lyspærene på kjøkkenet når strømmen slås på igjen. Duringen fra kjøleskapet starter og komfyrklokken blinker. Isak sukker lettet når han ser at kaffetrakteren slår seg på og surklingen starter. Han hører Even si hadet til elektrikeren ute i gangen.

“Jeeez, hun der var seriøst den tregeste elektrikeren jeg har hørt!” sukker Isak når Even kommer inn i kjøkkenet.  
“Hun var ganske kjapp, da”, sier Even og ser på klokken. “18 minutter.”  
“17 minutter og 32 sekunder”, sier Isak. “Når du både avbryter morgenkos med typen min OG hindrer meg i å få kaffe, tar jeg tiden.” Han løfter hodet mot Even for et kyss. “Men hun var skikkelig treg. Hørte du ikke stemmen hennes da? ‘Ja, heeeer har vi siiiikringskaaaaaapet jaaaa. Da...skal….jeg….mooooooonteeeeere den nyyyyye måleren heeeeeer.’” Han skotter mot kaffetrakteren. Det har så vidt begynt å renne brun væske ned i kannen. “Hun var like treg som denne trakteren”, mumler han.  
Even ler. “Når jeg blir rik skal jeg kjøpe kaffemaskin til oss. Ekte italiensk kvalitet. Kaffe på et blunk.”  
Isak smiler mot ham. “Gleder meg”, sier han mykt, før han utålmodig reiser seg og heller opp en halv kopp kaffe til hver av dem. “Det blir mer etter at vi har dusjet”, sier han.

Han trekker med seg Even inn på badet og drar buksene av dem begge. De er halvstive, Isak kjenner den forventningsfulle bankingen i pikken sin og merker at den peker opp mot magen igjen. Even ser ned på dem og smiler. Han tar eg steg mot ham og legger hendene sine på hoftene hans og kysser ham forsiktig. Det kiler i magen på Isak, en kiling som brer seg nedover mot skrittet og utover det stive skaftet. Han legger hendene sine om ansiktet til Even og kysser ham dypt og lenge før han litt andpusten trekker seg fri. “Inn i dusjen, Even”, kommanderer han bestemt.

Han ser Even skvette til litt, før et smil brer seg over ansiktet hans. “Okei, sjef.”

Det varme vannet renner ned over dem begge. De står tett inntil hverandre under dusjhodet, med armene rundt hverandre, hendene glir sakte over glatt hud. Even har vasket håret til dem begge, han gir den beste hodebunnsmassasjen, tenker Isak. Isak tar godt med såpe i hendene og begynner å såpe inn Even. Den friske duften breer seg i det lille dampende avlukket, skummet blander seg med vannet som renner nedover rumpen hans. “Snu deg”, sier han lavt til ham.

Even snur seg og lener seg mot veggen i dusjkabinettet. Han legger underarmene mot veggen og hviler pannen på hendene, flytter seg så vidt lenger ut fra veggen og sprer beina. Isak smiler når han lar hånden gli ned mellom rumpeballene hans. Fingrene glir nedover langs sprekken, helt frem til punktet like bak ballene, han trykker en fingertupp litt ekstra hardt der og kjenner at Even vrir seg. Så lar han fingrene gli tilbake samme vei. De stopper litt ved hullet, sirkler litt ekstra rundt der, uten å trenge inn, bare glir over den ruglete huden, før hånden fortsetter opp mot korsryggen. Even sprer beina mer, pikken hans er steinhard og peker rett opp mot magen. Det rykker i hendene hans, det ser ut som om han må beherske seg for ikke å ta på seg selv.

“Hold hendene på veggen”, hvisker Isak til ham mens han lener seg mot ham og lar pikken sin gli inn mellom lårene hans. “Stå rolig og hold hendene dine akkurat der.” Han berører så vidt pungen med tuppen sin, før han sakte beveger seg bakover slik at pikken glir langs der fingrene nettopp var. Ved åpningen stopper han opp, pirrer litt ekstra med hodet mot hullet, uten å trenge inn, bare erter før han går tilbake til å bruke fingrene igjen. Han heller ekstra såpe i hendene og kjenner de glir enda bedre og enda glattere mot Even, opp og ned langs sprekken, hele veien fra pungen til korsryggen, tilbake igjen, lar tre fingre leke rundt hullet, gli over den følsomme huden, legger den ene fingertuppen på åpningen og presser forsiktig. Han hører et stønn unnslippe Even, kjenner han gjør seg klar til å ta i mot han, fingeren glir lett inn, den får følge av en finger til. Forsiktig lar han dem gli inn og ut, ledd for ledd, snart er de så langt inne at han kan kjenne den tydelige puten mot fingertuppene. Han krummer forsiktig fingrene og gnir et par ganger, før han tar dem ut.

“Sånn, nå er vi ferdige med å dusje, Even!” sier han muntert.  
Even blir stående i samme stilling et par sekunder, før han brått retter seg opp og ser på Isak. “Hæ?”  
“Ut av dusjen, vennen. Ferdig nå.” Han bryter ut i latter, til tross for at han kjenner et dunkende ubehag av uforløst lyst mellom beina. Even ser rett og slett forferdelig søt ut der han står forvirret med rødmusset ansikt og det steinharde, blårøde skaftet pekende rett opp.

Isak går bestemt ut av dusjen og tar to håndklær fra skapet, han gir det ene til Even mens han begynner tørke seg selv med det andre. Varsomt tørker han den stive pikken, håret, dråpene på ryggen, før han går ut på soverommet og finner frem bokser og genser. “Kommer du Even?” roper han over skulderen. Han hører de tassende skrittene hans bak seg. “Kanskje vi skal vente med å ta på bukse til litt senere?” sier han rolig, mens han kaster et blikk på dem begge, hans egen bulende bokser og Evens nakne manndom. “Vi kan spise frokost i underbuksa, liksom.”

Ute på kjøkkenet finner han brød, tar ut smør og pålegg fra kjøleskapet, dekker bordet, fyller mer kaffe i koppene deres. Even kommer inn mens han heller resten av kaffen over i termokoppene deres. Han stiller seg bak Isak og legger armene sine om ham og presser hoftene sine mot rumpen hans. Han er fortsatt stiv, kjenner Isak mens Even gnir seg bestemt mot ham.  
“Nå skal vi spise frokost, og så skal vi gå på skolen og jobb, bby. Ok?”  
Isak kjenner leppene hans bevege seg mot halsen hans. Han smiler og nikker. “Jepp, nå skal vi gå på skolen og på jobben, Evi. Og vi skal spise middag med pappa i ettermiddag”, legger han til med et glis. “Og SÅ skal vi hjem.”

Etter frokost drar de på seg buksene sine. Isak går bort og kysser Even igjen, blir stående lenge og kysse ham, før han lar hånden gli ned over skrittet og bulen i buksen. “Du, vi må gå nå”, smiler Even. “Ja, nettopp”, sier Isak og krummer hånden om bulen og lar fingrene stryke over den. Han hører pusten til Even blir raskere og mer overfladisk. “Kom da!”

Den første meldingen kommer idet han er på vei fra t-banestasjonen til universitetet. “Jeg er kåt enda.”

Den andre meldingen kommer når han har satt seg i auditoriet, et minutt før forelesningen i grunnkurset i biologi begynner. Sana snakker om obligen de skal skrive, de begynte å diskutere det da de møttes utenfor for ti minutter siden. De skal skrive om evolusjonsteorien, hun vil skrive om seksuell seleksjon og viktigheten av homofili for evolusjonen, mens Isak heller vil skrive om naturlig seleksjon. Isak skvetter til når meldingen kommer. Telefonen ligger på bordet foran dem og han skotter bort på Sana for å se om hun så skjermen, men det ser ut til at hun var for opptatt av bøkene sine. “Tenker på deg. Gleder meg til å knulle deg i kveld.” Han blir varm i kinnene. Med skjelvende hender legger han telefonen i lommen. Sana ser undrende på ham. “Er det noe galt? Du ser så rar ut?” Isak rødmer. “Eh, neida.”  
“Da begynner vi.” Reddet av gongongen, eller professoren.

Den tredje meldingen kommer like før forelesningen er ferdig. Isak har tenkt på den forrige meldingen annethvert minutt hele timen, har knapt greid å konse om emnet. Sana har dultet borti ham flere ganger, og kjeftet irritert på ham da han zonet ut under kahooten på slutten av timen. “Er pikken din også steinhard ennå?”

Den fjerde meldingen kommer like før lunsj. “Kommer snart i bokseren dersom jeg kommer nær disken en gang til.” Isak stønner frustrert. Tanken på at Even er like kåt som ham selv er pirrende, nei, opphissende. Han stryker lett over fronten på jeansen mens han står foran skapet og prøver å stappe bøkene sine inn i det med en hånd. Han kjenner tydelig konturen av den harde pikken på innsiden, valgte heldigvis en av Evens gensere i morges, den er litt lengre enn hans egne.

Den femte meldingen kommer ikke før pausen før siste forelesning. Han har frustrert ventet på en ny melding fra Even, har lurt på hva han gjør, tenkt på hva han vil gjøre med ham. “Hvis du var her når hadde jeg dratt deg inn på personalrommet, dratt ned buksene dine og knullet deg. Nåde deg om du lagde lyd!”

Isak ynker seg når han leser den. Tanken på å stå bøyd over pulten der inne, med rumpa opp og Even bak seg… han ser for seg Even med den svarte bokseren og de mørkegrå jeansene dratt ned til knærne, den stive pikken halvveis inne i rumpa hans, det trange hullet, pikken som går inn og ut av ham. Evens hånd på hoften hans, fingrene som klyper ham lett i brystvorten, håndflaten som presser ham ned mot pulten, så rumpen tvinges opp og han blir mer intenst åpen. Lysten til å stønne og rope, forsøket på å holde lydene inne i seg, Even som holder for munnen hans, pikken som støter mot ham, går helt inn, ballene som klasker mot rumpen, den glatte, store pikken som presser seg inn og ut, spermen som sprøytes inn i ham, fyller ham, lekker ut i bokseren etterpå, Even som smyger en finger ned bak i buksen hans når han kommer hjem….

“Hei Isak!” Det er Vilde som kommer bort til ham. Hun ser undrende på ham, Isak er rødflammete i ansiktet og stirrer ned på telefonen sin. “Er det noe galt?” spør hun og rynker pannen.  
Isak hoster. “Eh, nei.” Det dunker foræderiskt nede i buksen nå, pikken står på skrå oppover og han kjenner den er i ferd med å lage en våt flekk på innsiden av bokseren.  
Vilde rynker på pannen. “Sikker?”  
“Jajaja, det er ikkeno galt.”  
“Neivel. Men du, Jonas kommer hjem i kveld, og vi skal ha vors hjemme hos ham. Dere blir vel med?” Hun ser avventende på Isak.  
“Nei, vi, eh, skal spise middag med pappa i dag”, svarer han. Han hører de raske pulsslagene sine i tinningen, kjenner at pusten går litt raskere enn vanlig.  
“Men dere kan jo bare komme når dere er ferdige med middagen, da”, sier hun.  
“Neiass, usikker altså.”  
“Kom igjen, Isak. Dere kan ikke bare isolere dere hjemme. Nå er Jonas her i to dager, og i morgen skal de feire bryllupsdagen til foreldrene hans.”  
Isak sukker. “Okei da. Vi får se, kanskje vi kommer etterpå da. Det spørs hvor lenge vi blir ute med pappa.”  
Vilde ser skeptisk på ham. “Da sier vi det da. Vors hos Jonas etterpå. Vi går ut etterpå, vi kan sikkert gå på gay bar om dere vil det altså.”  
“Nei, herregud, Vilde, det spiller da ingen rolle hvor vi går?”  
“Gjør det ikke?”  
“Nei, Vilde, vi kan gå hvor vi vil. Eller hvor dere vil.”  
“Ja, ok, da sjekker jeg med Jonas hva han vil da.”  
“Ja, gjør det.” Isak er allerede på vei hjem i tankene, han tviler på at han og Even vil komme på vorset og de vil iallfall ikke bli med ut etterpå.  
“Hils Even da!” sier hun idet hun går videre mot neste forelesning.  
“Jada.” Even, ja. Even. Det prikker mellom beina hans når han tenker på ham. Han ser på meldingen en gang til.

Isak sender svar til Even. “Slutt! Vi skal møte pappa om en time!”  
Svaret kommer raskt. “Vi må gå på do mellom hovedretten og desserten. Må ha deg som mellomrett. Greier ikke vente med å suge deg til vi kommer hjem.”  
Isak stønner oppgitt. Han skjønner hva Even prøver på. Og han lykkes. Så til de grader.

De skal møtes på Sawan like ved Nissen. De har vært der før, pappa er glad i thailandsk mat, han har vært i Thailand flere ganger de siste årene. Han sitter allerede og venter når Isak kommer dit, ved et bord innerst i lokalet. Isak ser seg raskt om etter Even, men ser ham ikke. Han blir stående og sende ham en melding, “er på Sawan med pappa, kommer du snart?” Ti sekunder senere kommer svaret. “Jeg kommer snart, ja *aubergineemoji*” Isak smiler mens han undertrykker et stønn, før han går mot farens bord.

Han og faren blir sittende og småprate mens de venter på Even. Faren forteller om jobben sin, han har blitt underdirektør i landbruksdirektoratet, og forteller engasjert om landbruksforhandlingene og om nye, spennende oppgaver og endringer i regelverket for melkekvoter. Isak synes det høres vanvittig kjedelig ut, men prøver å nikke på de riktige stedene. “Og hva med deg? Går det greit med eksamen?” Isak sukker. “Det er oktober, pappa, det er to måneder til eksamen.” Faren nikker litt åndsfraværende og tar opp menyen. “Skal vi bare bestille nå eller? Jeg har det litt travelt, må nedom jobben en tur etterpå. Eller du vet kanskje hva Even vil ha du?” Isak trekker på skuldrene og ser ned i menyen, det spiller ikke så stor rolle for ham, og Even spiser det meste. De ender med å bestille masse småretter, faren tok seg av bestillingen og skvaldret med betjeningen på det Isak antar var svært gebrokkent thai. Ut fra smilene deres er det ikke en gang sikkert han sa noe spesielt vettugt, det ville være som normalt for ham.

Omsider kommer Even inn døren, ser seg rundt i lokalet og lyser opp når han ser Isak. Han hilser på faren og unnskylder seg med at han er sen før han smyger seg ned ved siden av Isak. Han bøyer seg mot ham og kysser ham på kinnet, gnir nesen sin mot halsen hans og hvisker at han har savnet ham. Isak kjenner varmen fra beinet hans mot sitt, og kjenner det bevege seg i små rykk mot hans eget. Med ett kjenner han en hånd på låret, midt på låret, den beveger seg sakte oppover mot lysken, fingrene stryker over den tynne huden på innsiden av låret. Lillefingeren stryker på utsiden av gylfen, Isak blir kåt med en gang og kjenner pikken vokse til på innsiden. Bevegelsene mot den følsomme huden kjennes fjærlette, men er likevel intense. Fingrene fortsetter å bevege seg opp og ned låret, frem og tilbake over gylfen og skrittet. Isak prøver å kontrollere pusten og trangen til å bevege seg nærmere Evens hånd, faren sitter tross alt rett i mot dem, men egentlig gir han blaffen. Han vrir seg på benken han sitter på, prøver diskret å komme nærmere Evens hånd, få mer press, mer friksjon mellom det myke bomullsstoffet og det våte pikkhodet.

Etter at de har spist går Isak på do. Han må ut, må kjøle ned ansiktet, må prøve å kjøle seg ned. Bare et minutt etter at han har kommet inn på do og stilt seg foran det rennende vannet ved vasken går døren opp. Han ser mot døren via speilet, ser den smilende Even komme inn. Før han rekker å si noe er Even borte ved ham og kysser ham, hardt, lenge, krevende, raspende. Etter en stund river Isak seg løs. “Faen, Even, vi må slutte! Vi spiser middag med faren min, jo, vi skal inn og spise dessert!”  
“Vi får ta desserten hjemme”, smiler Even mot ham, øynene hans er mørke og fylt med noe som ligner flammer.

Når de har spist ferdig setter faren seg i en drosje for å dra ned på jobb igjen. Even og Isak står ved siden av hverandre inntil drosjen har forsvunnet rundt hushjørnet. “Nå skal vi hjem”, sier Isak og kysser Even, hardt og krevende. “Jeg skal knulle deg før vi kommer inn døra, jeg er faenmeg så kåt at jeg dør snart.” Ordene kommer hese og raspende, han vet hvordan Even pleier reagere på den dype stemmen hans.  
“Vi får se på hvem som skal knulle hvem”, mumler Even i et nytt kyss. Han presser hoftene sine mot Isaks, de er harde begge to.

Isaks telefon ringer. Han forsøker ignorere den, men den gir seg ikke. “Jeg må sjekke hvem det er”, mumler han. Han ser på displayet, det er Jonas. Han rynker pannen, faen, han har glemt hele vorset. “Hei? ... eh, vet ikke helt ass… usikker… litt mye stress… ok, vi kommer da. En liten tur.” Med et sukk legger han på. “Det var Jonas. Vi skal på vors der”, sier han. “Vi får vente litt med å dra hjem”, legger han til med et smil.

De tar trikken opp til Jonas. Han bor hos foreldrene sine når han er her,vanligvis bor han i Bergen, og Isak synes det er litt weird å ha vors der mens foreldrene er ute. Han føler seg fortsatt som tenåring når han er her selv om han er 22, det føles som om han burde sitte nervøs og være redd for å bli ferska med øl. På trikken oppover sitter han og Even tett inntil hverandre. Det kjennes som gnister hver gang de dulter borti hverandre, når Even kysser ham på kinnet er det som elektriske støt går gjennom kroppen hans. Han legger hånden sin på Evens lår og stryker ham forsiktig over dongeristoffet i buksen. Lillefingeren nærmer seg innersømmen og han ser på ham med skjelmskt blikk idet fingeren glir lenger opp mot skrittet. En middelaldrende dame står i midtgangen og kaster misbilligende blikk på dem, Isak ignorerer henne og fortsetter å stryke Even over låret. Damen snur seg og ser bort.

“Herregud, så du hun damen”, ler Even når de går av. “Så ut som hun hadde slukt en sitron, altså.”  
Isak gliser mot ham. “Jeg håpte hun skulle si noe. Hadde tenkt å svare uskyldig at jeg skulle hjem og knulle deg, at jeg holdt på å preppe deg, alle homser tenker jo på sex, hadde jeg tenkt å si”, sier han.  
“Det hadde du ikke sagt!” sier Even påtatt sjokkert.  
“Nei, sikkert ikke, men tanken var god, ikke sant?”  
“Tanken var veldig god”, sier Even og trekker ham inntil seg og kysser ham.

Kysset blir dypere, og Isak presser seg tettere mot Even. De har gått med konstant ståpikk i tolv timer nå, han kjenner at kroppen snart ikke tåler mer, at den iallfall responderer ekstremt raskt på stimuliene, at bare synet at Evens bukselår er nok til å vekke forventningsfulle tanker om hva som skjuler seg bak den, hva de skal gjøre om en time, tre timer, fem timer, han vet ikke hvor lenge de holder ut.

Med et stønn presser han Even mot et tre som står ved fortauet, må kjenne ham inntil seg, gni hoftene hardt mot ham og kjenne den harde bulen mot seg selv, gnir hoften sin mot Evens hardhet, hører ham stønne, de pesende pustene mot halsen. Even legger armene rundt ham og lar den ene hånden gli opp over den nakne huden under t-skjorten mens den andre hånden går ned i baklommen hans og klemmer rumpeballen hans hardt.

Isak klynker og kysser ham dypere, lar munnen bevege seg fra leppene langs kjeven og nedover halsen, mens hånden hans glir over Evens mage, de definerte magemusklene, navlen, kjenner den smale stripen med hår på magen, vet hvor den fører, lar fingrene gli langs den, ned mot linningen, fomler litt med å kneppe opp bukseknappen, lar hånden gli ned under strikken på bokseren. Han skotter opp på Even som har stivnet i bevegelsen og lagt hodet bakover. Øynene er lukket og munnen halvåpen. Leppene ser hovne ut i det svake lyset, gaten er halvmørk, gatelyset like ved virker heldigvis ikke. Isak lar fingertuppene leke med det stive håret i skrittet, beveger seg rundt skaftet, uten å berøre det, danser rundt på den myke, varme huden, kjenner fuktige flekker på bomullsstoffet mot håndbaken.

Med et rykk trekker han hånden opp fra bokseren. “Kom, nå skal vi på vors”, sier han bestemt. Even ser frustrert på ham. “Serr, Isak? Vors?”  
“Ja, jeg gjør iallfall ikke dette med deg HER!” sier Isak og ser seg rundt. Det er som om det plutselig går opp for ham at de står midt ute på gaten med hendene nede i hverandres bukser.

Hos Jonas er det god stemning. Alle er der når de kommer. Vilde og Sana står og prater med Eva på kjøkkenet, Jonas sitter ved stuebordet og diskuterer med Mahdi, Magnus, Yousef og Elias. Noora og Chris kutter grønnsaker og blander dip. Det står vin og brus på benken, glass er stablet på brett ved siden av. Et par growlere med øl står ved siden av, Isak lurer på om Jonas har brygget selv eller om det er noe Magnus eller Chris har med. Han smiler litt over hvor voksne de har blitt, det er slutt på å ha med en sixpack og drikke rett fra boksen.  
“Halla, gutta!” Han hilser mot dem. Even kommer like bak ham, han klemmer gutta. Isak legger merker til at han står litt fremoverbøyd når han møter dem, og han kvepper til når Magnus insisterer på å gi ham en skikkelig bamseklem. Selv har han forsøkt å begrense seg til håndtrykk i kveld.

De finner seg hver sin øl, smaker på IPA-en Jonas har hatt med på toget fra Bergen, og på bitteren Chris hadde med. “Er den ikke god?” Hun ser ivrig på dem, er spent på dommen.  
Isak smaker på den, den er god. “Jo, digg. Har du lagd den selv?”  
“Ja, det er den første jeg har brygga fra full-grain faktisk.”

Isak nikker, han aner ikke hva hun snakker om. Ølbrygging er kjemi og biologi, men han har ikke prioritert å lære seg det, kan ikke gjøre det halvveis. Chris bryr seg ikke om det, hun brygget fra ferdige sett i starten, og etterhvert avansert videre. Noen ganger blir det udrikkelig, da heller hun det bare ut, Isak er ikke sikker på om hun en gang bryr seg om hvorfor det ikke ble bra, selv om det burde være ganske enkelt å finne det ut, tenker han. Det er jo hygienen og temperaturer som bestemmer det meste av det som kan gå galt, og om man greier identifisere hva som er feil med ølet, bismaken eller aromaen eller uklarheten, så er det bare å se på hvordan dette oppstår og unngå det neste gang.

Han kjenner at Even står bak ham og griper hånden hans. De fletter fingrene sammen, Even fester tommelen sin i beltehempen hans. Han gnir seg sakte mot Isak, skrittet hans er akkurat der rumpeballene møtes. Isak må konsentrere seg for å stå i ro, Chris står like foran ham og han kan ikke en gang skjule seg mot benken. Han håper bulen foran ikke er synlig under den litt lange hettejakken, han sørget for å lukke den før han gikk inn, visste at han kom til å trenge dekket.  
“Er det ikke veldig varmt her?” spør Chris plutselig. Hun vifter med hånden foran ansiktet og ser seg rundt etter et vindu.  
“Eh, nei?” Isak ser forfjamset på henne.  
“Du har jo dritmye klær på deg!” sier hun og ser på ham. Isak synes hun rynker pannen litt.  
“Nei, synes det er helt greit, altså”, sier han så tilforlatelig som han greier.

Når hun går hører han Evens lave stemme mot øret. “Det er jævlig hett her inne, bli med ut i gangen da?”  
Isak snur seg mot ham. “I gangen, liksom?”  
“Kom da.” Even drar ham etter seg mot gangen, og lukker døren mot stuen. “Herregud, jeg orker ikke mer. Kan vi ikke stikke på rommet til Jonas?” spør han før han presser Isak mot veggen og kysser ham. Isak kjenner ham mot hele seg, hoftene som presser mot ham, den harde brystkassen, låret hans som presser seg mellom hans egne, han gnir pikken mot Evens lår, endelig får han litt friksjon, noe å gnukke seg mot.

Hektisk jokker han mot Even, kjenner hendene hans gli under t-skjorten og bukselinningen, kjenner at han driter i om noen kan komme ut hit og se dem nå, har mest lyst til å bare rive klærne av Even og ta ham her, i gangen, dra ned klærne hans, knulle ham sanseløs, kjenne det trange omslutte pikken sin mens han runker Even, komme inni ham, fylle Even med seg selv, kjenne ham komme mot hånden hans, kjenne den klissete spermen mellom fingrene sine.

“Nei, ikke senga til Jonas”, sier Isak panisk, han greier ikke se for seg å bruke sengen hans til dette nå, ikke når han ikke har spurt, ikke snike seg unna på rommet hans. Han ser seg desperat rundt, øynene faller på en annen dør, han tror det er Theas gamle rom, men de bruker det som gjesterom nå, har Jonas sagt. Han vakler mot døren med Even like etter, åpner den og trekker ham med seg inn i det mørke rommet.

Isak har åndsnærværelse nok til å vri nøkkelen rundt i låsen før de desperat begynner å kysse hverandre. Evens lepper er varme og krevende mot hans egne, tungen presser seg inn i munnen hans og møter hans egen. Han presses hardt mot veggen, den er nesten ubehagelig hard mot hodet hans. Han skyver seg litt ut fra den og drar i klærne til Even, trekker t-skjorten over hodet hans, lar hendene gli over den varme huden, tomlene kiler ham i armhulene før han stikker nesen bort til de duftende hårene og trekker ham inn, den skarpe lukten av svette, kåthet, en rest av såpen fra i morges. Han slikker ham over den salte huden, tungen lager en sti mot brystet og han kjenner Even gyse når den kalde luften treffer de fuktige sporene. Han slikker ham krevende nedover magen, går ned på kne foran ham og knepper opp buksen før han drar den med et kraftig rykk ned over lår og knær. Even tråkker ustødig ut av den og blir stående rett foran ham med spredte ben. Pikken peker tykk og stiv opp, han ser den knapt i det dunkle rommet, men vet hvordan den ser ut, kjenner hver blodåre, strengen under hodet, fordypningen, forhuden som glir bakover og avdekker det nakne, følsomme hodet.

Isak holder hendene på hoftene hans, holder ham fast for å kontrollere rykningene han kjenner under håndflatene sine. Sakte slikker han seg nedover magen, kjenner pikken mot kinnet, den myke huden på skaftet mot sine egne stive hår, vet det stikker litt, har kjent det samme på Even før. Tungen hans slikker frem og tilbake langs roten, trekker inn den mandige duften av ham, hårene som kiler i nesen, en lukt av kåthet, musk, bitterhet, de egne luktene som bare er Evens.

Leppene hans når pungen, huden er rynkete, ballene beveger seg sakte på innsiden. Han åpner munnen og tar en av dem i munnen, former tungen under den, suger forsiktig, ømt, varsomt, flytter munnen over til den andre mens fingrene på den ene hånden glir ned fra hoftene for å fortsette å stryke forsiktig over pungen. Langfingeren glir bakover mot mellomkjøttet og masserer det mens han bøyer hodet bakover og fortsetter å slikke Even så langt bak han kommer. Spyttet gjør huden glatt, fingrene glir lett over den, han stikker dem i munnen sin, væter dem samtidig som han slikker mellomkjøttet, før han lar dem gli bakover mellom rumpeballene.

Han kjenner at Even sprer beina for å åpne seg mer, kjenner han rykker til idet pekefingeren når åpningen. Først lar han den sirkle varsom rundt, før han sentrerer den og presser forsiktig. Even tar i mot ham, stønner litt idet fingeren glir inn, den er egentlig for tørr for dette, spyttet er ikke nok. Isak vet hvordan det føles, den skarpe følelsen av noe som egentlig er for stort som trenger inn, kroppen som ikke vil samtidig som den vil, de motstridende følelsene som herjer mens fingeren presser seg inn. Fingeren som glir forbi den trange lukkemuskelen, Even som med et stønn lar ham komme inn, Isak vil ha inn en finger til, kjenner med ett en trang til å gjøre dette fort, gjøre Even klar, knulle ham. “Herregud, Even, jeg vil ha deg nå”, stønner han frem. Han fisker frem en pose glidemiddel fra lommen, har både kondomer og glidemiddel i buksen, men bestemmer seg for å droppe kondomen nå, kjenner det iler litt ekstra ved tanken på å kjenne Even så nær, fylle ham dobbelt opp.

Skjelvende trekker han ned sine egne bukser og tråkker ut av dem, mens han snur Even rundt så han står vendt mot veggen, i et glimt ser han for seg hvordan han stod i dusjen i morges, nå skal han få fullføre det, nå er det ikke såpeskum og vann. Raskt heller han glidemiddelet over seg, legger hånden rundt seg selv og lar den glir et par ganger frem og tilbake for å spre det, tommelen går raskt over hodet, han kjenner at han ikke holder lenge nå. Fingrene er et øyeblikk tilbake i Even, glir lettere inn denne gangen, møter mindre motstand, mindre friksjon. Even presser rumpen mot ham, han puster i små kast. “Isak, kom igjen…” Isak ser at han ikke greier vente stort lenger, hendene hans skjelver og han har flere ganger vært på vei for å ta rundt seg selv, har han sett.

Isak plasserer hodet mot åpningen og presser seg langsomt inn. Han stopper et øyeblikk, venter på signal fra Even om at han er klar, men herregud, selvsagt er han klar, Isak skyver seg sakte innover og kjenner at Even presser tilbake, tar i mot ham, lar seg fylle. Han kjenner den velkjente sitringen i ballene, de trekker seg innover, oppover, som om de gjør seg klare for å pumpe seg tomme. Han tar tak rundt roten og presser forsiktig, som for å utsette det hele, mens han sakte beveger seg inn og ut av Even. Den trange følelsen av ham er nesten uutholdelig, det presser langs hele skaftet, trangt og vått. Even har tatt tak rundt pikken sin og runker den i samme takt som Isak støter inn og ut av ham. Han legger armen sin rundt Even og legger hånden rundt hans, runker ham sammen med ham, øker takten etterhvert som han støter raskere inn i ham.

Even stønner og legger hodet bakover, han vrir hodet så Isak kan kysse ham, slurvet og krevende, lepper som nesten møtes, tunger som slikker like mye på hverandre som på ansiktet rundt munnen. Isak prøver forsegle Evens munn, vet han ikke greier holde lydene tilbake nå, vet de begge kommer like høyt. Det sprenger i hele kroppen, all energien han har samlet opp gjennom dagen er i ferd med å samles, sprenge seg ut. Han holder hardt rundt Even, kjenner at han kommer, rykningene i kroppen, de ukontrollerte spenningene, hånden som klemmer han, han holder pusten, slipper den plutselig ut, trekker den i et skarpt innpust, pikken som spruter, den hvite væsken som renner ut mellom fingrene, gjør hendene våte, lager klissete flekker rundt dem.

Det kjennes som eksplosjoner når Isak kommer, som lyn som treffer nervetrådene, små ildkuler som spruter ut, sprer glovarme ut i kroppen hans, pungen trekker seg sammen, får endelig lov til det, testiklene som tømmer seg, pikken som spruter inni Even, fyller ham, det våte som egentlig ikke kjennes fordi det er like varmt og like vått som det som allerede er der, men som likevel kjennes så inderlig godt med sin våte annerledeshet, med det ekstra våte, som om han med ett svømmer i fuktigheten, som om det omsvøper ham som et teppe.

Utmattet synker de sammen, Isak halvveis over Even, holder armene rundt ham, holder rundt ham. Even legger seg på kne, med hodet ned mot gulvet, greier ikke holde seg oppe lenger, og Isak følger etter, de ligger der som en sammenflettet organisme, en symbiose, to hjerter som dunker i takt.

Etterpå kravler de bort til sengen og legger seg der, trekker dynen opp over hodet og håper ingen savner dem. Ingen av dem orker tanken på å kle på seg og gå ut ennå. “Kan vi bli her inne for alltid?” spør Even lavt og gnir nesen sin mot Isaks i små eskimokyss. “Vi kan vel egentlig ikke det”, ler Isak, han lurer på hvordan de skal komme seg ut uten at de andre oppdager det.

De blir liggende der en times tid før de kler på seg. Isak forsøker fikse håret til Even, hårvoksen får det til å stå ut til alle kanter, det burde være lett å fikse, men med bare fingrene til hjelp er det ikke det, pulesveisen er tydelig. De lytter ved døren før de vrir nøkkelen rundt, Isak ser ut gjennom dørsprekken først, gangen er tom og døren til stuen er lukket. De sniker seg stille ut, tar på sko og jakker og går stille ut uten å si hadet. “Får ringe Jonas i morgen i stedet”, mumler Isak mens de går hånd i hånd ned trappen.

 

 **Jonas 10:05**  
Dere forsvant?

 **Isak 10:39**  
Ja, sorry for det, Even ble sliten så vi bare dro.

 **Jonas 10:40**  
Var det dere som var på rommet til foreldra mine?

 **Isak 10:46**  
Foreldra dine? Er det ikke gjesterommet?

 **Jonas 10:47**  
Nei, foreldra mine overtok Theas gamle rom.

 **Isak 10:49**  
Eh ok. Nei ass, bare hvilte litt.

 **Jonas 10:49**  
Eh, Isak. Du glemte å kaste glidemiddelpakken etter at dere “hvilte dere”. *apeemoji*

 **Isak 10:52**  
Ehehehehehe.

 **Magnus 10:52**  
Har du hatt sex på rommet til foreldra til Jonas????  
Fy faen ass!

 **Jonas 10:52**  
Oi, sorry Isak, feil chat ;)


End file.
